


The Only Way Out is Through

by downstar



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bisexual Logan Delos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downstar/pseuds/downstar
Summary: In a quiet moment, in a town on the edge of Westworld, Logan and William dig up some unresolved tension.---This takes place sometime in season one before Dolores joins William and Logan on the fringes of the park.
Relationships: Logan Delos/William
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Only Way Out is Through

“I can’t believe we’ve found the only town in this entire park where there’s nothing to  _ fuck.” _

William was in the process of removing his coat and hanging it on a hook in the simple room they’d been given. “There’s a room full of people downstairs. And you’re telling me none of them are good enough for your dick? No one in this entire town?”

Logan was in a mood. Well, Logan was almost always in a mood - from mercurial to dickish to sulky. The current mood was a combination of the latter two. He paced over to the window and looked out onto the street. Well, street was really a kind name for it. It was more like a dirt track full of mud, and a hobbly cluster of a half dozen buildings. “Who should I fuck? Her?  _ Him? _ ”

William sighed and straightened his head. A knot was forming in his neck. It grew a little tighter every moment he was in the presence of the Delos heir. And on this trip, it had been entirely too much of a bad thing. “Get drunk, then? Shoot half the fucking town? This entire park caters to our every whims. That’s what you told me. We can do whatever the hell we want. So,” his eyebrows arched and one hand extended from his pocket to motion to their surroundings. 

Logan looked like a junkie jonesing for a fix. William had seen that look on him before many times, sometimes in actual withdrawal, sometimes just with nervous energy. The plotline that they’d been chasing down was either a dead end in the narrative, or they were waiting for the next plot point to drop. It was sloppier than the park usually was, but they were very much on the fringes - in an area that likely saw few visitors, and thus few opportunities to stress test the narrative parameters of the hosts and the story they were to act out. 

Either that or they were in the wrong town entirely. In which case, it was several days’ ride to the next settlement. William was avoiding bringing up that particular theory. 

Logan continued to pace, snatching up a bottle of whiskey as he did. He tossed a swallow past his gums without letting the cheap shit burn out too many of his tastebuds on the way to his stomach. He took another swig, then reluctantly offered the bottle over to William. When he didn’t take it right away, he grabbed the other man’s hand and pushed the bottle into it. 

“Fucking  _ drink _ ,” Logan commanded, in a way that was very reminiscent of his father, even though the younger Delos sounded utterly American. James Delos would also never so much as acknowledge the existence of cheap whiskey, let alone drink it. That was just one of the many ways that father and son were both alike and not alike. 

William sighed and looked at the bottle. He swigged from it, the mouth of it still slightly warm from Logan’s swig. He winced, coughed, then offered the bottle back. 

“Again.”

William sighed, and obeyed. Only after that did Logan take the bottle and swallow another mouthful. 

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted several minutes. William took that time to remove his shoes and the waistcoat, and untuck the button-up beneath. He did everything carefully, deliberately, caring for the clothes as if they were vintage and not bespoke for him. 

During that time, Logan remained by the window, finger rapping against the whiskey bottle. He seemed to be thinking over something. When William sat on the edge of the bed, Logan turned around. He walked towards him, setting the bottle down on the table. 

“I think this may be the perfect opportunity to do something we should have done a long time ago. Clear the air, so to speak. Really  _ bond _ .” 

Something in the way Logan said that, that William perceived as threatening. The way he sort of paced towards the seated executive didn’t help that impression. He didn’t stop until he was inside William’s personal bubble. Then he leaned over until they were eye to eye. Logan’s impossibly dark eyes still danced with mirth. “Don’t look so fucking scared, Billy.” 

“You’re drunk,” murmured William. 

He tried to pull back, but then Logan’s hand was around the back of his neck. Before he could really parse what was happening, found his mouth mashed against the other’s, and Logan’s hot tongue pressing past his lips. 

He let it happen for a brief moment in shock, then shoved him back with both hands. “What the... _ fuck _ , Logan!” 

Logan stumbled back, and then started laughing. “Oh, don’t act like you didn’t want that. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m too drunk or horny to notice. The first time we met, the first time we met…” he held up a finger and wagged it at William, “...you kept checking out my ass. But then you made yourself stop. I could just see you repressing yourself. And instead of just manning up and going for what you wanted,” he paused for effect, “...you started dating my  _ sister _ . This is textbook stuff.” He let out a low whistle, held up his hands and then let them drop. “Heavy repression. You should seek professional help. I mean, what kind of person represses their sexuality these days? We left that shit behind in our parents’ generation. So don’t be a regressive prick on top of all the other kinds of prick you are.”

Until that moment, William never really put it all together. He thought being drawn to Logan was just envy. And then, by the time he realized he hated the other man, he was involved with his sister and climbing the ladder at Delos.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

And yet, even as he said that, he shifted uncomfortably in his bespoke trousers. 

“At first, I thought you just...admired me. You looked up to me. You wanted what I had. I’m sure that’s still what you’re telling yourself.” Logan hadn’t withdrawn very far, and he stayed on the very edges of the other man’s personal bubble. “But I know horny. You hide it pretty well, except when you’ve had a few drinks in you and you finally,  _ finally _ loosen that industrial-grade stick up your ass.” 

“I don’t like men, Logan,” said William matter-of-factly. He was trying very,  _ very  _ hard not to shift in his pants. “There’s no shame in liking men, so why would I deny it?” 

“That’s because, Billy-boy, you don’t like  _ men,” _ Logan moved in again, this time more slowly. He positioned a hand on either side of the other, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, “...you like  _ me _ .” 

  
“And there’s shame in that,” said William, rhetorically.    
  
“Hey, shame can lead to some pretty hot kinks.” Logan then climbed into William’s lap, one leg on either side of him. 

William was frozen, neither moving to embrace the other man, nor pushing him off as he situated himself. He felt heat radiating off the other, and felt a growing discomfort between his legs.    
  
“Think of it like therapy. Sometimes the best way out, is through.” Logan raked his fingers along the side of William’s head, to the point of producing a sharp jolt of pain. 

William winced, but to his surprise, the jolt also caused his hips to buck against the man straddling him.   
  
Logan smiled wide, white, perfect teeth flashing. “I fucking knew it.” And then, he slid off and pulled back, head shaking. “I mean, it was just a guess. It’s happened to me before. But man…” he looked between William’s legs at the obvious arousal. “...you are something else.”    
  
Logan turned and backed up towards the window, head shaking.   
  
Before he realized what he was doing, William was on his feet. He closed the distance between them and slammed Logan up against the wall hard enough to rattle the boards and nearly knock a painting off the wall.    
  
Logan was laughing in self-destructive amusement, but William cut it off by surging forward and plunging his tongue into the other man’s mouth. It was a desperate, thirsty action, and he moved to grip him around the waist with one and to hook around the back of his neck with the other. 


End file.
